The Four Horseman
by Lunawolf5
Summary: War, Famine, Death, and Conquest are turned from there normal hard hearts to Fairy Tail characters with a little help and lot of localities the four show that even the bringers of the Apocalypse can have a heavy hearts towards humans. I do not own anything nor do I make money off of this. Enjoy and please review!
1. Chapter 1

War- Natsu (Red horse)

Conquest- Erza (White horse)

Death- Gajeel (Pale horse)

Famin- Gray (Black horse)

"_Their back! Their back! The Four Horsemen are back!" A villager shouted in fear as he ran away from the four riders coming towards them. The villagers ran into their homes trying to get out of the riders way._

_The riders rode through the tiny village not wanting anything to do with had a final destination and they had to get their before their time limit was up. The Kingdom of Magnolia ruled by the celestial family was said to have a way to stop the four riders but only on a blood moon which was that night._

_The riders were beyond anger as they found out about this. They rode to the kingdom bent on destroying it before any spell could be cast in order to stop them. _

_When they got to the kingdom there was a major defensive set up to stall the horseman. Of course being the Apocalyptic bringers mortal guys with dagger werent really going to slow them down all that much._

_The white horse rider just unchained the red rider and set the horseman take care of the pests that were attempting to slow them down._

"_Go War end this. We can not be stopped. Get us in the castle!" The women said._

"_Aw! Why does War get to go Conquest!?" The black horse rider whine to her._

"_Because we need this done fast. You and Death are quite slow sometimes when you play with your food." Conquest replied as War gave a maniacal laugh and rode down to the soldiers waiting for them. _

_His fiery sword raised as he entered the mortal men ranks. Slicing through every metal plated man like they were hot butter. Laughter ran out of him in waves as he killed and plundered the soldiers that were even slowing him down enough to allow someone to get reinforcements._

_Soon every man that was supposed to stop them was laying dead on the ground. War's sword bleeding with their blood crying out for more as it drank in the mortals blood. The rider sheathed his sword and waited in boredom for the other three to get their._

"_War if you are going to kill them all at least make sure I have enough reapers to take them all first." The pale horse rider said face palming as he let his tiny iron reapers take the souls of the dead to hell._

"_Whoops sorry Death! I always forget about that part. But since they're still alive till a reaper comes I get to kill them over and over again! Its just so much fun!" War said joyfully. He looked younger than the other three and was the least mature but he had far more power than he could let on. Conquest had a witch create shackles for War a long time ago so that she could control him and keep him out of situations that never called for him._

"_War!" Conquest called and War's horse sauntered over to her. It was a large horse and every time it stepped fire erupted from the ground. The chains that Conquest had went around the horse's muzzle and on the riders hands. Binding the two so as not to cause any more trouble than it was worth._

_The moment the magic steel hit War and his horse they fell into an unconscious state of a coma. It was part of the reason that he never seemed to age either. When brought out of the trans War thought it was the same day that he went under and so he lost a lot of unknown time that way._

_The four rode to the wall of the castle. Famie stepped off his black horse and went to the wall. His cold eyes on a rock in the wall as he raised his hand and touched the wall. Ice covered the wall quickly bringing out the neat and strength of the wall and replacing it with age and weakness._

_Walking back to his horse Famie hopped on the black saddle and Conquest stepped forward not even dismounting from her white steed. She brings up her mighty sword and bringing it down on the frozen wall smashing it to billions of piece's._

"_Conquest the moon is rising!" Death called from his pale horse. His iron scythe on his large back. _

_The four rode forward with War having a dead look to his onyx eyes. His pink bangs low lying side to side as his once red large horse had shrunk to a normal sized horse now blue. Its head down as it strode forward._

_A chant started as soon as they entered the inner circle of the castle. They stopped and watched as a group of wizards chanted a long spell. The blood moon behind and supporting them with its full power._

"_Stop them! War!" Conquest sneered pulling the chains from War and his horse. Fire erupted from the horses hooves as it went back to red and bloody. A maniacal cackle of laughter rose from War as he swung his large sword and charged at the wizards._

_Suddenly War's horse froze in its spot giving out pained cries as a magical blue mist rolled around its legs. The chains that held War magnetized to him and turned into a set of collars clinging to War and his horses neck causing them to stop and become docile._

_Famie tried to stop this but he too got taken by the mist his black horse stopped a little ways behind the now blue war horse. Death charged in as well meeting the same fate as the first two did. Conquest always being the smartest out of the four turned and started to charge the other way trying to get away but soon got pulled in and the four horsemen were trapped in a frozen state put in the dungeon of the kingdom not to be awoken till four blood moons had passed when the ceremony would have to be resided and redone._

"And that my dear Lucy is the story of the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse and how your great grandpa finally put an end to their rain of the country. Now do you understand why you can't go into the palace basement?" The queen asked her daughter.

"Yes I do Mama! Now I understand. But War is so pretty! He has such a fascinating color hair color!" The small princess said as her mom brought her back up to her room after trying to sneak into the basement and see the beings that were down their.

"Lucy no one can tame War. He was a vicious creature who never stopped. Conquest had to put a stop to him her self on several occasions. War is not pretty he is a creature of destruction and nothing else. Do you understand me? You shall never talk about War or any of the horse man that way!" Her mother scolded the princess.

Lucy wanted to protest but knew it was hopeless and just nodded agreeing with her mother.

**I love the four horseman so I thought what the hell might as well write about them as well and this came to life. **


	2. Chapter 2

Several years later a blood moon rose and Lucy shot out of bed. A terrible nightmare had raged in her mind about the Four Horsemen. They had slaughtered her kingdom. Her subjects were placed through hell when they rose. The ceremony had not worked and The Kingdom had fallen into ruins.

War was no longer controlled by Conquest and ran around killing without mercy. Always on fire always leaving a blood trail in his wake.

Conquest had taken the land over from Lucy after War had killed the queen. Conquest ruled the land with an iron fist and made sure War was in as much control as possible without him turning on her.

Famie froze everything. Nothing grew water was scarce. He aloud the people to live but just enough to let them suffer. When he walked through the land his horse created patches of water that was poisonous to animals and killed thousands of herding animals and wild game.

Death had created his own area in the world. Where only the truly strong could live but their was a problem with that. In order to live in Death sanctuary you had to first survive Famines rain and fight War for three whole days before aloud in Deaths presents. Death may kill but he never did it without reason. Anger him and you died satisfied him with strength and you lived till your time was up.

No one made it past Famine and those who were under Conquests power and were sent after War never made it three minutes without Death sending one of his reapers to take the soul to the afterlife.

That was Queen Lucy's dream. She didn't want this to happen. When she looked out the window she saw the Blood Moon and shivers went down her spine one more and her dream could come true. The next Blood moon was in seven years but fighting against immortals such as War was a losing battle to start with.

Lucy walked out her room and to the basement where the Horsemen were kept frozen in time. She remembered as a child she had thought War was such a handsome person that just needed to be tamed. But now she realized he was a cruel beast with no heart no soul to care for anything or anyone. He was as compassionate as a rock if not even less than a rock.

Lucy though had respect for Conquest. The women had guts to try and control War as much as possible. Lucy may be one day killed by the red haired women on her White horse but at least she would not be tortured by Famine or War and die a painless death.

Death Lucy respected as well. He was far enough to allow people to live their own time out since he had no wish to take lives if their not needed to be taken. He was feared and no one messed with Death.

Famie though Lucy had no sympathy for. He was a cold bastard who froze and tortured humans with his cold and unforgiving touch. He brought disease and created water that killed animals leaving humans with out food that was not poisoned.

Lucy sneered at the four not wanting her people to go through the horror's that where in the dream she woke up from. She hopped that her dream would never come true that the four could be stopped.

She hopped that war would not be because one person wanted to have some fun but for an actual reason that humans decided. Or that famie only occurred when the human race was stupid and didn't care for the land like they should.

Lucy walked back up the stairs to the main castle when a cracking noise was heard from the frozen Horseman. Slowly Lucy turned around to see Death's ice breaking before it shattered into a million pieces. His pale horse shook off the the selling ice that was still on its main.

Death push the horse to step off the petition his was on. His long black spiked hair wavered and his shape red eyes landed on Lucy.

"What number blood moon is it?" Death asked making Lucy shrink back and try to get as low as possible before answering.

"The third one!" She whimpered not wanting to get Death angry with her.

"Is that all? Conquest shall be joining me shortly." Death said and the ice holding Conquest shattered as he spoke.

"Aww Death my old friend nice to see the ice hasnt ruined your iron blades." Conquests said pushing her own horse to stand beside Death.

"Well you know dealing with Famine's ice for so long makes that childs play." Death replied rolling his eyes.

"What is going on?" Lucy asked wanting to know why they had woken up earlier than they were supposed to.

"Oh you must be the current ruler. We wake up every Blood Moon. Famine and War are the ones that the stories tell you of. Fear them with everything you have. War is a deadly creature. Not that Famine is any better but at least he keeps you alive." Death said looking back at the two still frozen horseman.

"Why only you two?" Lucy asked standing finding that if they wanted her dead she would be.

"We are the ones who let your kingdom capture us. We can only control War and Famine for so long you know. Any way here is the deal. Death needs to check on his reapers and I my weapon storage. Once that is done we will be back and the ice sall reform around us. If War some how finds his way out of that stupid ice since it is at its weakest during a Blood Moon anyway just tap on Famine and Famine shall wake and they shall clash till the moon sets and their ice again." Conquest explained as the two rode out of a tunnel that Death had opened.

Lucy just stood there horrified that two of the Horseman where now set free and there was nothing she could do about it. She thought might as well sit down here and wait right?

"Hello." A fiery but small voice said from behind her.

She turned around and saw War sitting next to her a wild yet playful look to his dark green eyes. He was small had he been human he looked the size of a ten year old. His shaggy spiked pink hair moved as he did. A white scarf rested against his neck but he had a chain hanging from an iron collar around his neck that was loose but definitely would not come off if flipped upside down. He wore pants and an open vest. There were a lot of scars covering his body but none looked as if they had been life threatening.

"H-Hi." Lucy said nervously.

"Would you like to play? Famine is still in ice. He won't wake up for another hour. Can we play till he does?" War asked hopefully as a blue horse walked up to them.

"War! We are not supposed to play with humans! Wait for Famie to wake up!" The horse scolded War.

"Fine." War huffed but climbed on the horse's head and down its neck to sit comfortably on the saddle.

"You aren't supposed to wake up!" Lucy cried crawling backwards on the steps.

"I can wake up anytime I want! The ice does nothing this late into the time. Plus humans fight constantly so I can never really truly stop. Its just the force of nature is all. Like Death you can't stop people from dying it's not possible. We may not be bringing more than necessary to you lives while frozen but what we do will never stop. People won't stop suffering from lake of food or water and humans love to rule!" War said honestly from his perch on the blue horse.

"War stop scaring the poor girl." The horse hissed at War.

"Sorry." War blushed and Lucy couldn't help but think he was kinda cute when he did that.

"What is up with the collar?" Lucy asked gaining confidence now as she stood and talked to the Horseman or childed right now.

"Oh this? Conquest says its to better control my power so I don't burn everything. But all it does is force me to never be more than 15 feet from my horse. Its really weird." War sighed as he played with the end chain link that looked broken until it hit the right light than an invisible chain connected the collar to the horse's saddle.

"War you're a child's right now it dose control your power flame brain." A cold seeing voice said from behind War.

"Fannie! Your awake! Now we can play!" War cheered ignoring what Famine just said to him.

"No there's something on it's way here we have to get back in the ice." Famine said geting of the black horse still half in the ice.

"But I want to play!" War whine.

"I dont care kid. Get back in the ice before Death and Conquest get back." Famine said walking up to the blue horse and grabbed the reins leading the horse and its master to the pedestal he was set on.

"Come on Famine! You're no fun!" War pouted getting off the horse to walk around a bit more as the chain became visible with tension as he was pulled.

"Not my job to be fun now get back on the horse and sit in the ice its not like you can get cold from it." Famine replied and walked over to his fellow Horseman.

"War! Famine! Get back in the ice _NOW_!" A female voice shouted as Conquest and Death rode back to the cave.

"I was trying but War isn't listening." Famine tried but got a sword in the face.

"_Now._" Death repeated with a scary calmness about him as he spoke.

"Queen Lucy I am terribly sorry for these two." Conquest apologized to the queen.

"No worrys. Though Famine is telling the truth." Lucy said and Famine shot her a cold but grateful look.

"Really? Oh well. By the way your kingdom is under attack right now farther south by the neighboring country. You may want to send armies to protect the villagers." Conquest wanted and Lucy was stunned a Horseman would tell her something to save others.

"Why are you tell me this? I thought you four hated humans." Lucy said and Conquest shook her head the others looked horrified what she had just said to them.

"We dont hate humans at all. We think they're entertaining to say the least. We don't do the things we do because we hate humans we do it because its a fact of life. War and Death go hand in hand with eachother. Famine and Death are always side by side. War and Conquest always have a say. War and Famine often occur at the same time. We are just parts of a whole without War the world would be uneventful. Without Famine humans cant find new ways to survive. Without Death the world would become over run and over populated. And without Conquest humans would not go out and figure new stuff out. The four of us apply to all living things we are just a fact of life nothing more than that." Conquest explained.

"Ya! I like humans! Their fun to play with! The smell of burning flesh is such a nice perfume!" War cheered excitedly.

"War you make the rest of us sound horrible." Death growled face palming.

"Oh right sorry." War said giggling to himself.

"Now go save your people we can't help since technically we arent supposed to be awake yet. If you do need one of us call out our name as loudly as you can but you must be in a life or death situation for us to respond to you. We shall arrive at our full power and do what we can to help you. I recommend not calling War but that is just me." Conquest said and War galred at her pouting.

"Hey!" War cried out resentfully.

"I shall thank you." Lucy said and shook Conquest's metal clad hand before the four went back to their pedestals and turned back to ice. War making a funny face at Lucy making her laugh since he was frozen like that now.

She walked back upstairs and started shouting commands when a gurade yet again told her off the invasion that was happening. Queen Lucy decided to ride into battle with her men wanting them to have her full support.

When the five armies with Lucy got to the villages that had been taken she saw that it had been the kingdom of Sabertooth next door that had made claims on the village.

"I want this village saved! By daybreak tomorrow I want the people treated and cared for with all enemies out of the area!" Lucy shouted and the armies went to fight. Lucy joined them as well raising her large sword and took out enemy soldiers one by one when finally the leader of the enemy armies showed himself.

"Aw! Queen Lucy!" A male voice cut through the air like a hot blade in warm butter right to Lucy's ears.

"Sting!" She hissed as she turned to face the leader and his second in command Rouge.

"We are here to take your land and kingdom! And there's nothing you can do about it!" Sting cackled at Lucy.

"Over my dead body!" Lucy shouted back.

"I was planing on that!" Sting laughed again. Sting and Rogue charged at Lucy their swords raised as the metal clashed with melt Lucy realized this was a losing battle on her side but she kept fighting till Sting got a good swing at her sword arm slicing part of the queens arm not cutting it off but not allowing her to swing a sword any more.

Lucy fell to the ground holding her bloody arm but never showed fear to her enemies.

"Any last words?" Sting asked getting ready to kill her.

"One: WAR!" She shouted at the top of her lungs.

"That's it? Seriously? War? There will be no war once we kill you." Rouge hissed darkly.

"I wasnt saying war as in the battle I was calling War's name." Lucy smirked as the ground started to rumble. Flames showered the enemy troops as Sting swung his sword.

There was a stretch of burning metal scraping across hot coals. Lucy looked up to see a tall man with a strong back. Pink hair atop his head and scars ran along his skin. A white scarf hung from his neck.

"You shall not hurt Queen Lucy!" The male hissed as a fiery red horse charged at Rogue. His hooves mail and tail all on fire. Snorting ash as he ran a death kind of look to his red eyes.

"And who are you?" Sting asked smiling at a new challenge from this new comer as Rouge fought off the demon horse.

"I am War." He shouted at Sting.

"War!? As in one of the four horsemen? Ya right! They were locked up years ago!" Sting chuckled as their blades pushed them back.

Lucy looked at War seeing him a bit better now that his back wasn't to her. He looked like an 18 year old now and he had murder in his dark green eyes instead of playfulness. His sword was a dragon handled fire blade and he wore no shirt. His pants where tight as they went into his boots.

"Exactly like the four horseman." War hissed again standing straight up. His horse running to his side after burning Rouge half to death. War placed his hand on the demon horses neck grabbing the reins and mounting the horse effortlessly his large flame sword in hand as he held the reins with the other hand.

"What?!" Sting shouted questioningly.

"Now you will leave this land alone unless you want my blade to slice you and your armies in half and Death is sorta doing something right now so no Reapers shall claim your pitied souls right away. You will be in pain and half eaten by the time Death in done with his Reaper meeting. Then you shall be taken from this world only to burn in the fire pits of hell to live out a painful and pitiful existence." War said arguing the horse on wards slowly raising the fire sword slowly.

"Retreat!" Sting shouted scared for his life.

Sting grabbed Rouge's arm and dragged him back out of the village. All of the enemy armies fell back running from one of the four horseman who was known for a cut throat kind of attitude and enjoyed doing it to.

Once they were gone War got of his horse and went to Lucy and looked at her arm.

"Hold still this may hurt but only a bit." War said and his hand was caught in fire. Bringing it down he cartelized the wound and it started heal almost instantly. Lucy was too stunned by the transformation of War to feel any pain that the fire may have happened.

She reached up to touched his face making sure it was really the little boy she met earlier that day. "Are you really War?" She asked staring up at War with wide eyes.

"Yes. Give it three hours your arm will be fine after wards." War said and helped her up.

"Why arent you a little boy anymore?" She asked his dark eyes looked at her.

"Conquest said not to call me. So why did you?" Were asked leading Lucy back to his horse.

"I dont know you have trustworthy eyes?" She offered up with a small smile but he wasn't laughing.

"The reason she said what she did was because she wanted you to call me. This is my full power when I am called upon to help others or when Conquest releases me from the collar's magic I turn into my true self. My horse turns into his true self. We are a powerhouse that is unbeatable. Weather or not you knew that you called us when you could have called Death to take care of the enemies without a mess or Family to torture those men or even Conquest to lead your armies to victory. Now I ask you again why did you call me?" War asked his dark eyes fixated on her soft brown ones piercing into her soul.

"I have always like you. Not what you do of course you kill without mercy never really liked that part. But I always thought you were lonely with out any friends. Everyone fearing you no one liking you. No one likes Death but he is understable. War isn't and I thought you could use a freind, that I could be your friend." Lucy said honestly still holding her arm.

"I don't have friends. Never will. Even in my other self I am dangerous. Don't call on me again unless the other three are unable to rise above what they are doing and help you. I can't save you, I can't be your friend, and I can't protect you no matter what it seems. Do you understand?" War asked holding her hand trying to get the Queen to fully understand what he was saying.

"I understand. I dont want to understand but I do none the less. How will I know when I can call you?" She asked looking away from him.

He reached into his pocket and took out a necklace with a large stone on the end of it. "Wear this at all times. It will burn gently when you can call upon me."

"What is it?" She asked as he placed it on her neck.

"The chain was forged in the pits of hell by demons whose only jobs are to make weapons for fighting demons us four and the king of hell himself. The stone is a fire stone. It fell from heavens clouds from an archangel's hands to the pits of hell where I found it. No other chain holds that stone it burns through any mortal metal as if they were paper. Let others touch it and they will burn. Since you have been healed with my fire you will be fine. There's only one of these in the world in existence actually.

"The angle wanted it back years ago. I killed him. The demons who made the chain owed me a favor and added supernatural protection into it as well. Nothing can harm you except yourself. You're not invincible though so dont go into any fights like you did to day thinking you are. It just makes sure to protect you from supernatural things. Mortal beings can harm you not to the extent that they could before but they can still hit and cut you. When it burns call me once agian but not till then I may be forced to kill you if you do and I don't want Death himself to take you." War explained solely.

"Why would Death come to claim me himself?" She asked touching the smooth rock.

"The stone stops reapers as well. Only those as strong or stronger as me can kill you with that stone on. The stone would stop reapers as well even when you're dead it's just how it works." War said before climbing onto his horse and pulling Lucy onto the horse as well.

"Well now I know I am safe. I have my own guardian horseman don't I?" Lucy asked with a smile as War pushed the horse on words back to the camp where her men were gathered.

"If it makes you feel better then yes you do." War grunted out and she hanged his large bare waist as they entered the camp.

"Queen Lucy!" Her armies shouted concerned as War placed her on the ground.

"Remember what I told you and if you never use the stone and have children it works for eternity pass down the story and your children shall always be safe." War concluded before kicking his horse into a gallop and the demon of a horse and man ran off into the horizon without another word.

Part 2:

"Now don't drop that stone." Lucy whispered to her daughter. She was dying she knew it. Her husband Loki stood next to her a smile on his face as sad tears went down his face. They had made a promise to always smile when times got rough.

"Hello my Queen." A chilling familiar voice said next to the bed. Loki, Lucy, and their daughter looked up to see Death himself standing next to the bed a reapers with short blue hair and book worm like qualities stood next to him.

"Dont take my mommy!" The little girl said clinging to Lucy.

"War said only when I am wearing the necklace would you come personally." Lucy whispered weakly.

"When a friend of mine is on her death bed War cannot say jack shit about it. I am here as a friend. Levy here though is here for you." Death said sadly.

"I am sorry. You were a great Queen but your time has come to move on to the next life." Levy apologized and touched Lucy's forehead. Lucy stopped breathing and her spirit looked down to her body laying on the large bed. She tried to comfort her daughter that every thing would be alright but Levy stopped her.

"They can't see or hear us. Death can but he is morning right now. We have to leave now." Levy said shaking her head.

"I understand. Why didnt War or Famine or Conquest come?" Lucy asked as they walked to the front gates where a pearl white wagon with pearl white horses leading it waited for them.

"Famine and Conquest have jobs to fulfill right now but they send their best wishes." Levy replied.

"What about War?" Lucy asked knowing the reaper wasn't telling her everything.

"War refused to come. We asked but he is powerful and no longer has his collar. He is stationed in a cave way out in the countryside far from here and refuses to leave his cave till he is needed. That necklace came with a promise and their has been peace because of that promise. War shall not see you nor you see him ever again." Levy explained carefully.

"I understand. He is very noble no matter what other's say about him." Lucy replied and got into the chart.

Her daughter was named Kin. Her blonde hair held fiery orange ends the matched her father's hair color. She had heard stories of the Four Horseman and how War had saved her mothers live and gave her the fire stone.

She knew about calling War but she never thought she would be able to use him until 10 years later. Loki the king still alive sent his daughter as a diplomat to the Sabertooth country in order to declare peace between the two governments and countries.

Sting was now the king of the country as Rouge was his right hand man. His adviser and the only person to tell Sting he was wrong without going to the dungeon or the gallows depending on Sting's mode that day.

Kin rode into the kingdom some of the best knights with her. She practiced over and over what to say to Sting and how to honor the strange king. She noticed as she practiced the stone on the chain heat up a bit.

"Well thats strange." She muttered to herself. She didn't want to call War when the normally cool stone turned lukewarm. She would wait till she really truly needed him since he had gotten to her mother in a blink of an eye in order to save her life.

She was lead into the courtroom where Sting sat on his throne and Rouge behind and next to him his dark area being equaled out by Sting's lighter one.

'Aw princess! You are even more beautiful than your mother." Sting said a sickly grin on his face.

"Well I am here to discuss peace and nothing more." Kin replied confidently.

"I know. Your kingdom is always so serious when it comes to saving lives and protecting people." Sting's smile got wider and Kin's stone got hotter then a summers day in the castle. So she called him.

"War!" she shouted just she did she turned to see her men slaughtered behind her. Turning back to Sting she found he had a blade to her throat before she could have done anything. "You won't get away with this she hissed at him as a small trickle of blood came down from the sharp blade.

"Oh but I already have my dear. And that horseman puppy of yours can't do a thing to save you. Not anymore. You may have called him but he is at the farthest part of a kingdom on the other side of yours. He will never make it in time." Sting said proudly his blue eyes shown with merciless power.

"I beg to differ." A sickeningly hot voice said from behind Kin. Sting looked up to see War on his horse his sword in hand. Flames encircling the horses hooves as fire swept through the room separating Sting and Rogue from the rest of their armies.

"You cant touch me!" Sting shouted holding Kin in such a way that blocked him from War's wrath.

"No I can't touch you. Not with out hurting her. But your man I can burn even more than last time." War replied and was at Rouge's side leaving his horse behind in seconds.

"Sting!" Rouge called as flames surrounded his body not touching him…..yet.

"Drop the girl and make a peace treaty or I kill you and your kingdom setting your subjects free of your horrible rain. Death is waiting right outside with a horde of reapers to send you all to hell." War said smoothly. Kin saw why her mother had fallen for the Horseman in that moment.

"I thought you would like us to die painefully." Sting sneered.

"I do. I just said Death was waiting never said when he would come to gather your souls now did I?" War said smugness in his voice but not on his face.

His horse gave a blaring screeching neigh rising up on its hind legs and batting the air angrily before landing again shaking the whole castle casting fire to erupt from all the windows and floors.

Sting looked around to face Rogue who was pleading with his red eyes to make this monster go away. Sting knew he had to make up his mind and decided to go with the lesser of two evils at the moment.

"Fine!" He shouted and through Kin into the fire turning on his heels and trying to make it out of the fire only to have the demon horse block his way stopping consistently with its front hooves pushing him back to the center.

"What you seem to not understand is that I am not as easy to fool as most humans." War whispered in Sting's ear hotly. Sting went pale as he turned to a horrifyingly serious face on War.

"So will you take the deal or will I have to make sure you never have anymore chances to take another deal later on?" War asked as cold fire replaced the flames around them.

"I-I am sorry! Please don't kill me! I will do as she offers!" Sting shouts cowering down to the floor. "I-If of course she makes it out of the fire."

"She is alright. My fire does not harm those who have already been touched by it." War sank down into a square in front of the blond king.

"Alright! Fine! I shall do whatever she says! Just stop!" Sting cries.

"Good." War stands up and all the fire disappears revealing the demon horse helping Kin to her feet not harmed whatsoever.

"Thank you War." KIn thanked gracefully.

"No thanks needed I made a promise to your mother and I shall keep that till your family no longers needs me to be their for you." War said hopping on his horses saddle and the two rode off into the night. A pale shadow following him as Death took off as well.

200 years later the family is still has a lot of power in the country. The Four Horseman have turned into myths and legends around the world. Only the family that War has made a promise to understands their are more to the world then just what is on the surface.

The first born always gets the necklace that War had given to Lucy all those years ago.

War became a loyal bodyguard to the family that always hides in the shadows being paid but the family unknowingly doing so. His horse had been turned to a red mustang years ago and small blue cat had befriended the horseman keeping him company all the time.

The other Horseman don't understand why War is so loyal to the family as they make money and grown in fame in the new world with new technologies. War on the other hand lived in a small apartment keeping his old beliefs still alive whereas the others evolved found better ways of doing their jobs so that no one would think they were who they were.

War methods may have grown on technology with guns and missile launchings but the old kill or be killed mentality was still there and he didn't change that in any way shape or form. He was never called on by the bearer of the necklace but he knew one day he would be needed so he never left the family he had made a promise with at all.

**Sorry this one is a bit longer but the story is now over and the other Horseman story shall be finished. With the same horseman as this one they become a group of serial killers and are named such by the media and the police department. Let me know if you guys would love to read that one after this there shall be more blood and gore in that one but it will still be an interesting read well at least to me it will be fun to write so ya.**

**Review and favorite or something oh well hope y'all enjoyed!**


End file.
